Games with multiple small parts can represent a choking hazard to younger children, especially if the small parts themselves can be broken into even smaller components, or the small parts are not easily accountable when separated from the game. Such games may be inappropriate for use around or use by young children. Additionally, game parts that have surface features such as through-apertures, which can collect and hide filth and contaminants can represent a health risk when used by young children, and can be difficult to clean. It would be beneficial to the field to have options for such games that ameliorate these risks.
An object of the present invention is to provide a spelling game using lettered cubes, wherein the total number of cubes is readily determinable, to clearly indicate when one or more cubes are missing from the set. The advantage of this feature is that a missing cube is easily detected, and can be search for, thus reducing the risk to younger children such games might otherwise represent. Additionally, another object of the present invention is that the cube components have the form factor of a simple cube—i.e., a cube that has no sub-component parts and no substantial surface features, such as apertures or holes, in which debris and filth can collect. The benefit of these objects is to reduce the health risk concern of users that have younger children in the users' environment.